ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Kennedy
Daniel James Kennedy (born 8 June, 1987) is a retired Irish-American Professional wrestler, manager, General manager & Talk Show Host; who formally competed for e-federation, Visionaries of Wrestling . In the past Daniel was a member of the Bebo Wrestling Network, during which time he wrestled for many promotions over his 4 years career including, World Turmoil Federation, Ultimate Bebo Wrestling, Future Bebo Wrestling, Online Wrestling Alliance & even Elite Bebo Wrestling. Kennedy is a former 3 time World Champion, having held the EBW, RCW & NSNP World Championships, respectively once each. He was also a former one time Tag Team Champion, as well as a four time WTF 24/7 Champion, a former two time WTF Beatdown Champion & one time BWE Crusierweight Champion. Along with these championships he was also the first man to win the WTF 'King of the Cage'. Kennedy presents his Talk Show; Daniel Kennedy's Talk Time, with the first series taking place on the BWNetwork! Early Life Daniel '''was brought up in a small town in Belfast, Northern Ireland. Growing up in Belfast was a hard time & both his mother & father worked full-time which meant that he was looked after by his older siblings. The middle child of 5 Daniel took to the sport of professional wrestling from a young age. Watching the likes of the Ultimate Warrior, Hulk Hogan & his favourite wrestler, The Undertaker on the TV. Beginnings (2010)' Daniel debuted in Bebo Wrestling on the 29th May 2010 as Shawn Nash, he straight away signed up for a promotion called Bebo Wrestling Entertainment, there he was able to win the Crusierweight Championship by defeating 5 other men in only his second ever match for the promotion. Daniel felt like he was being held back in BWE as it was a floundering federation, so he decided to join a new up start promotion in World Wide Wrestling, it was here that he was able to show that he had something, facing the likes of Matt Young & James Slater. It was there that he met his future tag team partner, Rude Ryan. Along with Ryan he formed a tag team & debuted for yet another new promotion in, International Championship Wrestling. Throughout this time he also competed in one off matches from UBW & COA. As well as this he competed in the last ever RFCW tournament, being eliminated in the second round. '''The Platinum Players (2010)' As Daniel (still as Shawn) & Ryan had only came together they had to decide on a name for the team, many names that where tossed around included the generic, Shawn Nash & Rude Ryan, as well as Nash & Ryan/Ryan & Nash. A name that seemed to stick was the Rude Brothers, although after thought Daniel believed that it would devalue him to be called the Rude brothers, saying his name wasn't anything related to Rude. Daniel one day was looking at a website & seen the name Platinum, he thought that this would work for the team name, when he suggested it to Ryan he added the Players & so the Platinum Players where born. Their first match was against Dash Kingston & Chris Walker, who the defeated. After this they where granted a World Tag Team Title shot against then champions, Austin 2.0 (Robert Stevens & Aaron Destiny), they failed in their attempt. After this both men had singles matches with Dash Kingston & Chris Walker, Daniel defeated Dash & Ryan lost out to Chris. This created a mild tension in the group, although they where able to get past it & got another shot at the Tag Team Titles, this time at ICW's first PPV, this time is was 5 way tag match. Again they failed to capture the ttitles, this then knocked the confidence of the two men. After this they lost a tag match to the two men they had a minor feud with in Kingston & Walker. Both men decided that it may be time to call it a day, although Ryan decided to instead bring in Austin to help the two men get along. At first Daniel & Austin didn't like each other, which added more tension between the group, these two men got a shot at the tag titles but also failed. After constant losses Daniel believed that he should leave the group to become more focused in singles work, after stating this both Austin & Ryan attacked & kicked Daniel out of the group. This also was the last time that Daniel was featured on ICW TV, as he left the company the following week. World Turmoil Federation (2010 - 2012) Run 'WTF' Shawn (Daniel) decided that a name change was in order & it was at this time that he became better known as Daniel Kennedy. His first act of business was to sign with a fresh promotion & through this signed with a brand-new promotion in World Turmoil Federation, or WTF as it was better known. He was one of the originals to start with the promotion, along with Matt Young (formally Dash Kingston), Steven Arex & Joey Harding. At the beginning of the promotion Daniel was treated as the rest, by the owners Justin Williams & Craig Adams, but after the dismissal of Craig, it became clear to Daniel that he was going to have to work his ass off to get anywhere in the promotion. When Justin brought in his new business partner, TK Jones, Daniel had a few spats with the latter. He couldn't agree with his booking decisions & how he was being treated. So after a few weeks Daniel decided that he was going to leave the federation. Although little than 3 weeks later (due to a conversation with Williams) he agreed to come back. When he returned to the promotion he became the first man to ever win the WTF, King of the Cage, at WTF's first PPV, Enclosed. This was the kickstart that Daniel had needed. With this new found aggression he was also able to win the WTF Beatdown Championship from Sean Christie. This then put him on the map & that people knew he meant business in WTF. After weeks of wins, Daniel was finally defeated & lost the Beatdown Championship to his trainer & long time rival, Matt Young, although he won it one more time in WTF before the belt became known as the Commonwealth Championship. Through-out his time in WTF he brought in some of his friends, this included Krystal Madison, James Slater & even partnering with Joey Tierney & through this formed one of his most successful groups in the 'Fortunate Mafia'. The Fortunate Mafia (2010 - 2011) In forming the Fortunate Mafia it meant that Daniel was going back to his roots, showing early on that he was the leader of this new group as he was the only man who was holding a singles Championship. He took the group beyond WTF also, taking them down to Future Bebo Wrestling & Extreme Nonstop Wrestling & Non-Stop-Non-Promo Wrestling. It was in WTF that they had the most success. Although after time & a brief in ring hiatus for the group as a whole, Joey Tierney became tireless with his role & challenged Daniel to a match in FBW, this match was ultimately won by Joey. After this it was clear that the end of the Fortunate Mafia was soon to be & this all became clear when Daniel & Krystal turned on James Slater & kicked him out of the group. Through this Daniel & Krystal began to refer to themselves as Power & Beauty. This proved to be successful as Daniel was able to win the WTF 24/7 Championship a record 4 times & was also able to win matches on all shows that he was competing on, on a regular basis. Coming into late 2011, Krystal began to grow tiresome of OW & decided that it was time to call it a day, Daniel trusted her & began to think of the singles career again. When Krystal left it was the ultimate death of the 'Fortunate Mafia'. Having held the Beatdown Championship & the 24/7 Championship, Daniel wanted to obtain the main goal, being the World Championship, although he failed in all attempts of winning the gold & qualifiying to win the gold. Through this Daniel decided that he should move on to other projects, he then went on to debut for Extreme Bebo Wrestling. Winning World Championships (2011-2012) Daniel debuted for EBW, as a major signing & a last minute thing. In a short period of time Daniel was able to become the top star in the promotion moving from number 5 to the number 1 spot on the listings in less than a week. Seeing how fast he was progressing, Daniel was placed in a feud for the World Championship. He won the Championship in a triple threat match, this would be the first time that Daniel had ever held a World Title, it also proved to be the last time that the promotion would have a World Champion as they closed a little less than 8 months after Daniel won the Championship. Throughout his time in EBW, Daniel had shown that he has more than meets the eye, this was then seen by the Real Championship Wrestling owner, Sean Christie, who signed him up. Debuting for the promotion he was immediately placed in the World Championship match at the promotions first PPV, against the owner of the company, Christie. It was here that he was able to win his second of three World Championships. Being a two time World Champion & currently the only man in the Online Wrestling to be holding two world titles at one time, he became a hot comodity in the Online Wrestling World. Daniel's time would be short in RCW as he decided that it was time for him to return to the finally, returned WTF. World Turmoil Federation (2012-2013) Run To be edited. Non-Stop-Non-Promo Wrestling (2013) To be edited. e-Federations & VOW (2014 - present) In early 2014, Daniel began looking for a promotion to sign for, this then came about when he signed for Infinity Wrestling (a promotion ran by past bebo wrestler & former UBW owners Aaron Destiny & Robert Stevens ), although before he could debut the company folded. This then left Daniel once again questioning if he wanted to be back in Wrestling. After a few months away he decided to look for more promotions & after a while noticed World Elite Wrestling , this then prompted him to inquire & within a week he had signed a contract. Daniel dabbed back into Online Wrestling for the first time since 2013, on the 23rd edition of Anarchy (a WEW show), he came up short to his oppenant, relatively unknown, Juan Carlos. This then frustrated him & he decided that he needed to step up his games. After only one match in WEW Daniel decided that it wasn't right for him & decided to solely join VoW. Daniel came across a promotion that included long time friend, Matt Rydell , Visionaries of Wrestling (VOW for short). He signed a contract on the 27th June & competed in his first match for the company agaisnt; Death, Lucas McCann & Valquist, all of who where also debuting, he unfortunatley lost this match & has went on a losing streak from there out, losing to Maxwell Soloke the following week & then in the Quest for the Case match at VoW's second PPV, Heatstroke (his first PPV match in 2 years) to Ziu Zhong. After weeks of torment & not being able to find a win; Daniel decided that he wasn't taking it anymore & began to show traits of a new persona, this being a money loathing, self-centred, snob, who only cares for himself. This was shown in has match against Shay McClure on 'Breakthrough' (VoW Weekly Show) on August, 28 2014. Daniel began to show more traits of this as the following week he brought his 'Personal Assistant', Philip Warren, to the ring alongside him in his match against Shane Sparx. He also premiered his new theme music, which is a self-centred esq; music. Daniel officially left the promotion in late 2014, this was shown as inactive on the rosters page, although he announced a few days later that he was gone & retired for good. Talk Time (July - September 2012) (2014; almost a revival) http://dktt123.freeforums.net/ Personal Life Daniel has been married to his wife Nicole Kennedy (nee; Watson) from February 24th, 2012, they had dated for 8 years previous to being married. They have 5 kids together, Daniel Kennedy Jr. & Ella-Rose (born; March 8, 2006), James (born; January 16, 2008), Clarissa (born; May 14, 2010) & Joseph (born; June 6, 2013). He also has 2 sisters (both older) & 2 brothers (both younger). His father passed away when Daniel was only 16. His mother is currently the only living member of his family that still resides in Ireland. Daniel officially retired from OW on the 25th of December 2014. In Wrestling Finishing Moves; *DK Bomb (Powerbomb) - 2013 (used in WTF) *Fall of the Ages (BW/WEW/VOW) Money Maker (VOW) (Jackknife Powerbomb) - 2014 *DKick (BW/WEW/VOW) Dollar Kick (VOW) (Superkick) with theatrics - 2014 *Locked Up! (Sharpshooter) - 2013 *No Chance! / Cashing Time (VOW) (Inverted Sharpshooter) 2014 Signature Moves; #Standard Superkick #Big Boot #Dopkick #Suplex; German / Belly to Belly / Vertical / Superplex from the top rope. #DK Special; Part 1 (Edgecution) #DK Special; Part 2 (Tiger Suplex) #Clothesline; Diving / Running #Don't Talk! SMACK! (Clothesline from Hell) Managers; *Matt Young *Krystal Madison *Heath Williams Wrestlers Managed; ''' *Matt Young *Krystal Madison *James Slater *Joey Tierney *Heath Williams '''Tag Teams & Stables; *Platinum Players Rude Ryan & Austin *The Fortunate Mafia Krystal Madison, James Slater, Joey Tierney & Alex Sanders *Power n' Beauty Krystal Madison *Next Generation / The Empire of Excellence Matt Young & Tyson Rowle Nicknames; *DK *The Real Deal (used as Shawn Nash) *The Irish Curse *Mr. Intensity *Better than You! Entrance Themes; *'Numb' - Linkin Park (2010 - 2011) *'Wild Ones' - Flo Rida ft. Sia (2011 - 2013) *'Burn it Down' - Linkin Park (2014) Championships & Accomplishments Bebo Wrestling Entertainment * BWE Crusierweight Champion (1 time) Extreme Bebo Wrestling * EBW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) longest * EBW Tag Team Championship (1 time w/Austin) * Number 1 in the EBW Rankings (Week 1 - Week 3) NonStop NonPromo Wrestling * NSNP World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ever Real Championship Wrestling * RCW World Championship (1 time) * Competed in the first ever Main Event World Turmoil Wrestling * WTF Beatdown Champion (2 times) * WTF 24/7 Champion (4 times) * WTF King of the Cage (1 time) ever * Creative Writer (2012) Daniel Kennedy's Talk Time * Host Category:Bebo Wrestlers Category:Bebo Wrestling Category:Irish Wrestlers Category:Talk Show Host Category:General Managers Category:1987 births